1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for guidance by laser beam and pyrotechnic thrusters, of one or a number of carriers which are intended to intercept maneuvering targets such as aircraft, helicopters or tanks. The invention also relates to a carrier adapted to guidance by a system of this type. The term carrier used in this context is understood to mean a guided missile which may or may not be self-propelled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different systems are known in which guidance is performed either entirely within the carrier by means of a homing system or partly on the ground by means of a remote control system or a laser beam.
When it is desired to construct an inexpensive carrier, the use of a homing system is excluded.
Accordingly, when part of the guidance is performed on the ground, the guiding means located within the carrier are usually of the aerodynamic type in order to achieve continuous follow-up control in dependence on the ideal flight path supplied by the ground.
However, the on board device necessary for aerodynamic guidance are fairly complex and, in addition, are not well suited to certain applications, especially those in which the accelerations sustained are large and those in which the carrier has small dimensions.